Love will Overcome
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Inuyasha has done something to hurt Kagome badly. Will their love be able to over come this problem?
1. Words to calm and anger the soul

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Words To Calm and Anger the Soul**_

_**As she ran with tears streaming down her face, she headed toward the direction of the well as he followed. He was the reason she was running with all the pain she held within now. **_

_**"Kagome." cried Inuyasha "Oh god please wait." **_

_**She had the advantage of the head start, but Inuyasha was just too fast and caught up with her in a matter of seconds. Just as she was a few feet from the well he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back grabbing her other wrist. **_

_**"Kagome... Kagome, please talk to me." He said keeping a hold of her wrists as she tried pulling away. **_

_**"Let go of me Inuyasha, let go of me." She cried tears streaming down her face as she pulled and pulled away ,but to no avail, his grip was too tight. **_

_**"No I'm so sorry. It wasn't the true me you know that, please Kagome listen to me."Pleaded Inuyasha **_

_**Kagome started to calm down and tried listen as best she could to Inuyasha's pleading with her. **_

_**"Ok" she said with so much fear, dread, and horror in her now otherwise vacant azure eyes, that it blew a sharp pain into Inuyasha's heart. **_

_**Kagome could sense what her crying was doing to Inuyasha, but she couldn't stop the hot tears from flowing down the sides of her already very moist red cheeks even thought she had tried. Until after a few minutes she was finally able to stop them if not for her own sake, but for Inuyasha's. **_

_**"Kagome" he said slowly reaching his hand out to wipe the tears away, but as his hand got close enough Kagome jerked away not knowing what he intended to do. Hesitating for a moment Inuyasha tried again. **_

_**This time she let him touch her face, but as he did she couldn't help but shudder under his touch. Then placing her hands in her lap looked toward the ground in front of her.  
"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry..." He said, tears forming in his eyes. As Kagome seen a tear drop to the soil near her leg she looked up at him and seen something she never expected to see. Inuyasha was crying for her. Very gently she placed her hand over his. **_

_**"Please stop Inuyasha, please don't cry over what happened." Kagome said starring deep into his eyes. **_

_**"Oh how can you ever forgive me after what I did to you?"He asked starring deeply back into her eyes. The eyes that had changed so much over night. **_

_**He had done this to her. Taken the one thing she treasured most, her innocence. Yet he had not yet told her about the bite mark on her right shoulder near her neck area. **_

_**Kagome pulled herself to him taking him into an embrace that he had returned. Then pulling her away from him looked into her eyes with such seriousness that she could not pull her eyes off his. **_

_**"Kagome I need to tell you something very important about last night." He sounded so serious she placed her hands back in her lap to listen. **_

_**"What is it about last night Inuyasha?" She asked softly **_

_**"Did I make the bite mark on you right shoulder?" He asked her **_

_**"Yes, but I know it wasn't the real you." Kagome blurted out trying not to cause him more pain. **_

_**"I need to tell you something about that.."But Kagome interrupted **_

_**"Inuyasha I'm going home for a few days to think." She said looking at the ground **_

_**"That's just it though." He said **_

_**"What do you mean?" She said giving him a look that said she didn't understand **_

_**"You can never go home again." He replied softly looking at the ground **_


	2. Questions, Answers and Promises

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Questions, Answers and Promises**_

_**"What do you mean by that?" Kagome screeched jumping to her feet **_

_**Inuyasha flattened his ears on the top of his head from the high pitched sound. His ears still ringing as he tried to explain to her. **_

_**"I mean that you will never be able to pass through the well again." He said looking at the ground as he stood, still refusing to look her in the eyes. **_

_**Why not I was always able to before." She said angry that he wouldn't look at her and tell her **_

_**"It's because of me, Because of what I did to you." He said softly **_

_**"What? Why? Please at least look at me and tell me why." She pleaded with him **_

_**"The bite mark on your neck is the symbol that I have taken you Kagome." He told looking at her with a blank expression on his face **_

_**"Taken me? What?" She asked Confused by his answer to her previous question **_

_**"Taken you as my mate Kagome." He said as gently as he could **_

_**"Oh..." She trailed off looking away from him **_

_**"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take you like that. I wanted to take you as my own in a better way." He said tenderly **_

_**"I understand." She said as she started walking toward the well **_

_**Inuyasha noticed she was walking a little funny. **_

_**"Kagome!" he yelled as he caught he just as she collapsed. Inuyasha looked tenderly into Kagome's eyes. **_

_**"Oh Kagome I am so sorry. I'm the one who did this to you." He said holding her close to him **_

_**"There are only three things I can promise you, my Kagome."  
One is that it will never happen again, Two is that I will always protect you, and Three is that I will always; always love you no matter what happens from now on." **_

_**"I swear this on my life." He told her **_

_**"I will always love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said before falling asleep in his arms. **_

_**As Inuyasha reached the village with Kagome In his arms Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were waiting for them, but when they seen Inuyasha carrying Kagome they got worried. **_

_**What happened Inuyasha?" Kaede hollered concerned **_

_**"She's only sleeping, I'm going to bed." said Inuyasha **_

_**"I'll take Kagome to bed." Sango said approaching him with Kirara **_

_**"No I'll take her and tell you what happen in the morning." Inuyasha growled **_

_**Sango took a few steps back as Inuyasha's eye's had a spark of red in them. **_

_**"Wait Inuyasha." Kaede hollered **_

_**"What do you want old hag?" He snarled **_

_**"Let me have a look at Kagome a moment." She answered calmly **_

_**Inuyasha knelt for Kaede, but when Kaede found the bite mark she stepped back quickly nodded and let him go. **_

_**"Night." he growled **_

_**Inuyasha took Kagome to his hut and placed her into bed. He quickly took of the top of his Haori and climbed in wrapping his arms around her thinking 'My Kagome, all mine' as he inhaled her sweet scent and fell into a light sleep. **_

_**"Why did you let him go?" Asked a confused Sango **_

_**"He took Kagome into his hut." Reported Miroku **_

_**"Yes, I know." Said Kaede  
"If she wakes up next to him all hell going to break loose!" Said Miroku **_

_**"I don't even want to think about what she'll do." said Sago rolling her eyes **_

_**"There's nothing she can do." Kaede said calmly **_

_**"What do you mean?" Asked Sango **_

_**"I mean he has claimed her." Answered Kaede **_

_**"Huh?" Miroku said confused **_

_**"I mean he has taken her as his mate." Kaede explained **_

_**"Oh..." said Miroku biting his lower lip thinking until Sango piped up **_

_**"But she can still tell him to 'sit', so she's not completely under his power!" Sango snickered **_

_**Since she now belongs to him the spell will have no effect on him anymore, so I will remove the rosary once I have time. We will ask exactly what happened after we've rested. See you two in the morn." **_

_**Said Kaede **_

_**"Miroku did you just hear what I heard?" Asked Sango **_

_**"I'm afraid so, well I guess I'll see you when the sun rises." He said **_

_**"Well Ok, but I'm checking on Shippo to see if he's still sleeping through this." She replied **_

_**"See you in the morn." He said **_

_**"You too." Sango said **_

_**Sango walked into Kagome's and her hut to find Shippo sleeping peacefully on Kagome's blankets. Crawling into bed she looks over to him 'Oh how are we going to explain this to Shippo. He's like Kagome's adopted kit after all. I don't think he can handle losing her if something happens to her.' Sango fell asleep thinking of everything that happened that night with a troubled mind. Kirara curled up with Shippo as usual. **_


	3. Explainations

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Explanations**_

As Kagome she seen and knew where she was. She was back in the village, but this was not her hut it was his she thought and remembered what had happened. She was now Inuyasha's mate and would be for the rest of her life. After a few minutes of being lost in thought she felt an arm wrap around her. She turned around to find Inuyasha still fast asleep. As she lay there admiring him. Memorizing his every breath. Then she kissed his forehead and started playing with his ears until his eyes opened and were fixed on her. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning." Whispered Kagome

"Good morning." Growled Inuyasha playfully

"Nice sleep?" She asked

"Next to you? Of course." He answered

"I thought I would be with Sango in our hut." She said

Inuyasha sat up looking at Kagome. Kagome didn't think he looked too happy.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Are you awake its noon already." Miroku hollered into the hut

Turning toward the door Inuyasha yelled at him with a hint of a snarl in his voice "We're awake now go away."

Inuyasha seemed to calm down a little when Miroku left, but he still seemed upset

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome sitting up looking at him

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome with a spark of anger in his eyes.

"Would you rather be with Sango?" He asked in a low growl

"No I just thought that's where you would take me." she said to him

"Then that's settled" he said laying back down looking toward the other side of the room  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked worried that she had angered him more

When he didn't answer she bit her lower lip and went to step out of bed until he spoke.

"Wait." he said pulling her back into bed next to him.

"Why? You won't answer me." She said to upset to look at him

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said

"Sorry for what?" she asked turning to him

"Everything." he said looking at her

"Inuyasha I already told you..." Kagome started

"I know." he said

They smiled at each other

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling

"I love you too, Kagome." He said kissing her shoulder were the marking that claimed her as his was placed

"They're awake." Miroku confirmed

"Aren't they coming?" Sango asked

"Not yet, Inuyasha doesn't seem to be in a good mood." he replied

"I feel sorry for Kagome." Sango said looking at Miroku

Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara were out working in the village.

"There's nothing we can do. She belongs to him." Miroku said

"You talk as if she were an object not a person." Sango said angry that he would talk about Kagome in such a way.

"Either way there is nothing we can do this time." Miroku said looking toward Inuyasha's hut.

"I hate to admit it but your right." Sango said looking at the ground in front of her.  
After a few minutes of watching Inuyasha's hut Kagome stepped out followed closely by Inuyasha.

"Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully

"More like good afternoon, Kagome" Sango said

"Oh really I didn't know it was that late." Kagome said

"Well you were tired, it's understandable." Miroku said hushing himself as he caught sight of Inuyasha's deadly glare.

Where have Shippo and Kaede gone?" Kagome asked

"Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara left to work in the village hours ago." Sango answered

"Oh, do you know when they'll be back?" Kagome asked

"No, we don't know." Sango replied

"Oh well then I'm going for a walk. See you when I get back." she said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek as she trotted off towards the woods.

"Wait I'll come with you shouted Sango running to catch up with Kagome

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as the girls disappeared into the woods. A few minutes later Miroku started shaking his head.

"What happened?" Miroku asked

"I...changed...again" said Inuyasha looking in the direction Sango and Kagome had gone. "How did you know?"

"Her eyes are different, the way you acted last night, and the kiss on the cheek makes it pretty obvious plus Kaede told us before she went to bed." Miroku replied

"How was I acting last night. I don't remember much." Inuyasha said turning to Miroku

"Very protective, Inuyasha, very protective." replied Miroku

"Huh. I guess it's my demon instincts taking over." He mumbled

"Who were you fighting?" Miroku asked

"Naraku Demon Puppet" Inuyasha replied  
"Kagome can't go home can she?" asked Miroku

"No, she can't" said Inuyasha

"Do you love her?" asked Miroku

"Of course I do." said Inuyasha raising his voice

"Then that's all that matters." said Miroku as Inuyasha headed out to find Kagome.


	4. A Sisterly Talk

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**A Sisterly Talk**_

Sango and Kagome walked through the forest in silence until they reached the well.

Kagome inhaled sharply as she sat on the edge of the well placing her face in the palms of her hands while resting her elbows on her knees. "Sango, what am I going to do? I'm so confused."

As Sango took a seat next to her friend that she had come to think of as a little sister she spoke in as soft and quite a voice as she could. "Kagome, what exactly happened between you and Inuyasha over the past few days? You two were supposed to be checking out a shard rumor in the next village."

"There was no shard in that village." Kagome said looking up at Sango with tears and such pain in her eyes. Sango grew wide-eyed with concern for her little sister as she put all the parts of the puzzle together.

"I'll kill him!" Sango shouted as she stood suddenly.

"No!" Kagome yelled pulling on Sango's kimono until she sat back down

"Kagome, he rapped you! That bastard deserves to die!" Sango said in a hi pitched voice. All Sango could think was 'The bastard rapped her I know she loves him but he deserves to die for what he did to her! How can she still defend him after that?'

"No, It wasn't his fault. He didn't know what he did until it was too late." Kagome said sobbing even harder with the tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean...he transformed didn't he?" Sango said tears gently flowing down her face as she thought of the horror Inuyasha had inflicted upon Kagome.

"Yes, he transformed. We were on our way back to the village when we were attacked by one of Naraku's demon puppets. Inuyasha told me to go hide, but I refused and stayed because I didn't want him to fight alone. I wanted to help but I guess I distracted him with his worry for my safety, and the tetsusaiga was knocked out of his hands. That's when I got thrown aside, and I was knocked out cold for a few minutes then when I came out of it Inuyasha's demon blood had taken control and a few minutes later the puppet was destroyed. Yet Inuyasha didn't change back, and when he seen he seen me he ran up to me. I was so afraid that I couldn't move at first, But when I got my whit's together I ran as fast as I could. He caught up with me, grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and ran off with me. He took me... to... the God... Tree... and that's where he... rapped me." She spoke the last sentence with uncontrollable hiccups that wouldn't stop for a few minutes.

Trying to comfort her sister Sango brought Kagome into her arms and started to rub her back gently. "If you were so close to the village then why didn't you yell for help Miroku and I would have been there in a flash, you know that." Sango said with a sigh

"I did yell, but he covered my mouth and told me that if I yelled or screamed or anything he would kill everyone in the village. I couldn't have that Sango. I couldn't let him do that, and you know his Demon side would have. He would have come out of his transformation to find that not only did he rape me, but also killed all the villagers and you, and the others as well. I couldn't let him live with that his whole life... no matter what the price I had to pay for that." Kagome said leaning into Sango's embrace.

"You truly do love him don't you, Kagome? So much that you would risk your life trying to keep him from all the pain you can, but you have to think of yourself as well. You have certain duties to your mate that you must fulfill now." Sango said pulling Kagome away to look her in the eyes, meaning that what she had to say was a serious matter.

"What are these duties to my mate that I must fulfill, Sango? Cause as far as I know is that I'm just plain confused. This time is so much different than my own." Kagome asked her calming down a bit.

"First, there is cooking the food he brings home. Second, There is cleaning thought I think these two are the same as some of the duties in your time there is one more that you must fulfill." Sango said looking into Kagome's eyes with remorse for the next thing she knew she must tell her dear little sister.

By this time Inuyasha had arrive and had overheard Sango telling Kagome her duties as his mate. He made sure to stay out of their sight range but within ear shot of his sensitive hearing.

"What's the last one Sango what is the last mately duties to Inuyasha?" She asked growing a little impatient at Sango for her several moments of silence.

"The last one is that whatever Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets. I'm sorry but you had to know, Kagome." She said holding Kagome to her body as she let out a wail of horror as she realized what Sango had meant.

"Oh, how could I ever do that with him again after what happened. I mean I know it wasn't truly Inuyasha, but that doesn't change what happened." She cried burying her face in Sango's shoulder.

Sango could do nothing but look at Kagome helplessly. "I do not know, Kagome. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel." She said holding her tighter than ever before.  
"All I want to do is make Inuyasha happy. I want to see him smile all the time. Instead of always having a scowl on his face. That's all I want Sango, and if this is what it's going to take then so be it." She said pulling away from Sango and looking her in the eyes to get the point that she would be true to her words.

"You would die for him wouldn't you?" Sango asked grasping Kagome's shoulders firmly.

Y-yes as I would for all my friends, because your all very special to me." She replied smiling widely.

"I know you would, little sister." Sango said ruffling Kagome's hair and laughing slightly, making Kagome giggle at the same time.

"Thanks your always a big help." Kagome said as Sango started standing.

"Your welcome. Just remember that Miroku, Kaede and I are always there if you need us." Sango told her

"Yes I know you guys are, and I thank you for that." She said smiling even more.

"We had better get back to the village, it's starting to get late. It's about time for dinner and my turn to cook. Well, you know how Miroku gets sometimes when he doesn't get his dinner on time." She said with a bit of humor in her expression. "Yet then again I could just wack him a good one if he tries to grope me again, only this time I'll make it hurt worse than before." She said playfully

"You know you wouldn't hurt him that badly, Sango. You do a good job of hiding it, but we can tell you like him."

"Oh, and just who is this we you speak of huh?"

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede, and myself of course. We can also see that he likes you too." She teased as a crimson color came to Sango's cheeks. "You two should really get it together you know."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it's that obvious."

"You know I'd like to, but he goes around asking all these other women to bare his child, and I can't stand it! Besides it was quite obvious with you and Inuyasha also." She said with a smirk "Well we really should be getting back."

"Ok but I'd like to stay here for awhile longer. I'll be back before sundown." Kagome told her with a reassuring smile

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Sango, I'm quite sure."

"Alright then I'll see you back at the village. Bye Kagome!" Sango said heading back for the village.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome said as she watched Sango vanish into the forest. Turning back toward the well she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts.

'I wonder if what Inuyasha said about me not being able to go back to my time. I'd really like to be able to tell Mom, Grandpa and Sota that everything is alright so they wouldn't worry about me. Wait I can try to pass through the well and if I don't then I'll just go back to the village, either way it couldn't hurt to try. Yet what if I go back and Inuyasha comes looking for me and finds I've gone home? I don't know what being a 'mate' is all about and Inuyasha has been acting different since yesterday morning. He's been acting more protective, more possessive and more warm but then colder at the same time. I don't know if I'll ever figure him out! Well I don't want my family to worry so I guess it wouldn't help to try. Here we go!' She thought as she hopped into the well.

Inuyasha quietly listened with mixed emotions filling him at what he heard. She just wanted to make him happy and take his sadness away no matter what it cost her. He realized that he had taken advantage of her all this time, all this time, and he never realized it. When he was sure Sango was gone he chuckled a bit at what she had said about the perverted monk. Standing he watched as Kagome, his Kagome seemed to be lost in thought. After a moment he started to walk toward her when she jumped into the well!

Kagome hit the ground of the well with a loud thump. She tried to stand but a sudden jolt of pain shot through her ankle.

"Ahhh...Damn I can't stand." She said to herself "Now what do I do?" She sat there for a moment thinking until she heard a gruff male voice, it sounded a little angry.

"Kagome...Kagome are you alright?" It was Inuyasha and he didn't sound pleased one bit.

"I hurt my ankle and I can't stand." She answered as he jumped into the well after her.


	5. Forgivness and a True Love

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

"What the hell were you thinking, women" growled Inuyasha when he had landed at the bottom of the well.

"Inuyasha I can explain..." Kagome said thinking of what he might do.

"You can explain? Fine then, explain." He said folding his arms across his chest and turning so his back was facing her.

"Inuyasha please...tell me what's wrong." She asked in a weak voice looking up at him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! There's nothing wrong!" He yelled turning around to face her. Then he stopped when he caught the smell of salty unshed tears forming her eyes. "Kagome, I..." He hesitated falling to his knees, cupping his forehead in the palms of his hands. As if fighting something within himself.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Said Kagome as she crawled over to him with her ankle throbbing in pain.

Upon reaching him she pulled him into an embrace. Pulling her form closer to his she gently rested her head in his shoulder with a heavy sigh. Surprised by her sudden embrace, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist her pulled her form closer still to his own. After a few minutes he pulled her slightly away from him, looking into her eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you like that. I wanted you to give up your innocence, willing to become my mate. I didn't want you forced into it like this. Kagome how can you ever forgive me for what I did, when I can't even begin to forgive myself for what I did to you." He said with the beginnings of tears in his ember eyes.

"Inuyasha you should forgive yourself because it wasn't your fault, and you know that. I can forgive you because I know in my heart that you couldn't stop yourself. I also can forgive you because I love you more than anything in this world and always will."

"I just don't want to lose you because I love you too, and without you my life would be worthless without any meaning."

"But Inuyasha...your not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you, and nothing is going to change that."

Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other. Then taking Kagome into his arms Inuyasha held her closer the seemed possible. Nuzzling his nose into her hair he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Lightly brushing his lips across hers he smiled mentally when she shuddered from the slight touch. Applying a little more pressure he sealed the kiss. It was their first kiss as mates, and it was passionate and demanding. Taken a little by surprise by his domination in the kiss, Kagome gave in an submitted to his will. At first she wanted to resist him. Reminded of what had happened before, but that was the demon Inuyasha. That wasn't her Inuyasha. This was the hanyou she had fallen in love with, and he returned those feelings. Her heart soared with pure joy at the thought of it. She never wanted to leave his arms again. For she now realized how much she really did love this being holding her in his arms.

"I love you, Kagome." He said pulling away slowly and gazing into her eyes that were laced with so much affection.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said with a small happy smile gracing her face.

As they leaned into each other for another kiss they heard a voice.

AN

Short I know, but I wasn't really into this story at the time I wrote this chapter. I wanted something short and sweet when I wrote this. Once again, this story will only be nine chapters long. I hate this story, but I will end up finishing it so don't worry. Ryu


	6. The Wolf

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**The Wolf**_

"Kagome where are you? I know your near. I can smell your scent, and yours as well dog-breath." They could hear the voice call out.

Inuyasha growled and jerked back. It was that worthless wolf demon; Koga. Quickly picking up Kagome bridal style, he jumped out of the well. Gently placing his young human mate on the wells edge.

"What do you want your stupid wolf pup?" He growled as he turned to face the young leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Well if it isn't mutt face." Koga replied in an arrogant tone.

Inuyasha stepped forward in a defensive position in front of Koga; blocking her from view.

"Oh, hello Kagome. I was in the area so I decided to come see how my woman was doing. As if it's any of your business, mutt." Koga said as he tried to peer around Inuyasha to see the black haired girl. Not seeing the mark on her neck hidden by her hair.

"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. Unseen by anyone, his eyes tinted red around the edges of his irises

"We'll just let her decide for herself then." Koga stated; cocky as he'd ever been.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kagome screamed, causing both Inuyasha and Koga to grab at their ears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said under his breath as he looked back to her, only to find her trying to stand.

"I'm so sick of you two fighting. It's ridiculous." She wobbled slightly, only to find Inuyasha catch her before she fell.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said wincing slightly from the pain.

"Are you alright, Kagome. Did that mutt hurt you?" Koga shot to attention.

"I would never hurt Kagome." Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm fine, and no, Inuyasha did not hurt me. I did this to myself by accident." She said calmly.

"Let's take you back to the clan, were you belong." Koga said taking a step forward only to be met with a snarl from Inuyasha.

"She's not going with you. She's coming home with me, that's where she belongs. Not with you." Inuyasha spoke, trying to stay in control of his instincts to just tear the wolf apart.

"No, she belongs with me. Not a half breed like you." Koga replied angrily.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha shaking with repressed rage. To prevent anything from happening she flung herself in front of the two demons. AN: Not very smart thing to do, I know.

"No, Koga!" She said looking at him. "Inuyasha's right. I do belong with him."

Stunned; Koga steps back.

"But..." He replied in a deft tone.

"But nothing. Kagome, let's go home." Inuyasha said; picking her up once again.

"I'm sorry Koga, but we're in love." Kagome answered Koga's silent question.

"Yet, he hasn't marked you yet. You don't belong to him." Koga said, still a bit hopeful that she would change her mind.

"Oh, yes she does." Inuyasha stated. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the mix of her scent and my own."

"He marked me three days ago." Moving the hair from her right shoulder to reveal the mark of mates. "I'm sorry Koga, but I hope we can still be friends."

Koga calmly walked up to her with a soft smile on his lips.

"I would like that very much." He said smiling. "But if he ever wrongs you, come to me as a friend, okay?"

"But I don't think..." She said, but Koga pressed a finger to her lips.

"As a friend." He stated.

Softly, she nodded. "Okay."

He placed something in her hands and was gone. She opened her hands, and gasped slightly. He had given her his two shards of the jewel.

"Well at least that pup was good for something." Inuyasha stated dully.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer." She said as she looked up at the man who held her close in his arms.

"Well let's get you home. You ankle is starting to swell." he said with a tone a concern as her saw her bruised ankle.

"Okay. Let's go home." She said as he started to run back to the village.

AN

Hey sorry it took me so long to update anything on my account, but my computer crashed sometime back in September, and I had to wait to buy a new one. Anyway, Love Will Overcome is finished. There are a total of eight chapters. So this will soon be coming to a close.

Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_****Kindly typed up for me by my soul twin, Mouko Katanna****_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Coming to an Understanding**_

Inuyasha ran through the forest with Kagome in his arms as he headed for the village…until Kagome spoke.

"Stop Inuyasha. I need to talk to you before we go back."

Inuyasha came to a halt, and looked down at her body that he held in his arms. He set her down gently placing her back against a tree and making sure she was comfortable before sitting in front of her, checking her over twice before speaking.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you while running?" he asked concerned for his newly found mate.

"No I need to speak with you before we go back to the village."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well Sango, Miroku, and Kaede will be wondering what…um…happened, and you know Shippo's gonna wonder why I'm sleeping with you, he is still a kid after all."

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed, "So what should we do?"

"Maybe…I should…just sleep in my old hut tonight…and explain to him in the morning."

"No you will not, you are my woman so you will sleep with me in our bed." he replied with a flicker of red in his eyes.

Not seeing her hanyou mate's eyes flicker red, she replied with a buildup of emotions, not thinking of his reaction.

"I belong to no one person except myself. I cannot sleep in our bed because it has yet to exist. I still have my own free will Inuyasha, and you cannot take that away from me! If I decide to spend the night with Sango in her hut then I will, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she yelled, trying to shove him away from her.

Inuyasha's eyes were now a full crimson red, his voice growling deep in his throat. It wasn't until he had her pinned to the tree that she realized he had left the Tetsuiga back at the village that morning. She slowly looked up to his face.

"Inu…Inuyasha" she gasped hoping he still had a hold of some part of himself, but as she gazed into those crimson spheres before her, she seen his anger.

"Kagome, I claimed you! You belong to me and you will obey me! My bed became our bed that night. You will obey when I say what you can and cannot do!" he yelled with so much rage it chilled her to the bone. "Do you understand that!" he snarled shaking her shoulders violently. She tried to speak but could only nod her head.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't re-realize my n-new obligations…" she stuttered, tears coming to her eyes.

"At least now you know some of your responsibilities" he started calming down.

Stopping his ranting after smelling her salty tears and her fear coming from her in large amounts surrounding the area around him.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Inuyasha…" she said trying to quell her fear.

"Woman I asked you, why are you afraid of me? Why are you afraid of your mate?" he growled lightly.

"Your not yourself, Inuyasha. Please don't do anything rash."

"I made you a promise, woman. What makes you think I'd break it?"

"Inuyasha…you're not yourself. Please let go of me. You're hurting me."

At the sound of her words, Inuyasha let go of his grip on her. Blinking his eyes a few times as they returned to pools of amber. Smelling her fear and salty tears that had come from Kagome he put together what must have happened…he had lost his control. Slowly standing he walked over to a nearby tree hitting it with such force that the tree toppled over.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled into the skies.

"Inu…Inuyasha" she whispered knowing he would hear.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…I lost control I…I wasn't, I…I wasn't strong enough to stop it. I…" he stopped as she tried to stand but wound up back on the ground.

Inuyasha ran over to her lifting her feet to stand. She had a pained look in her eyes that struck him hard. Bringing her into an embrace with one arm and lightly kissing her forehead, and taking in her sweet scent as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I truly am sorry." he murmured.

"Inuyasha, I love you. That means that no matter what happens I will always stand by your side." she said gently wrapping her arms around him and holding him to her tightly.

"I don't deserve you." he said turning his face from her neck to stare at the ground.

"Nonsense" she said pulling away from him and slapping him playfully on the shoulder. Then tipping his head to meet her gaze, "You deserve me as much if not more than I deserve you. You see we deserve each other, because we love each other."

"I still shouldn't have done that to you. I care for you too much for that."

"I know Inuyasha, and I care too much for you to let you keep beating yourself up over it. So please stop, I forgave you and now it's time to forgive yourself."

"Yu are right. What truly matters is my love for you."

"And mine for you." she said smiling.

At her words Inuyasha broke into a smile as well. Pulling her closer to him, he gazed into her eyes while Kagome bit her lower lip. She knew she wanted to have a thousand more moments like this. Leaning forward he lightly touched his forehead to hers. Holding her to him with one hand on the small of her back, and lightly caressing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Brushing her lips gently with his he felt the shiver run down her spine. Sensing her excitement and the increase of her heart rate. The hand that had been caressing her cheek slowly moved to the back of her neck. Opening her eyes slowly she could see Inuyasha grinning wildly.

"What is it?" she asked a bit confused.

"Nothin."

"It's not nothin."

"It's nothin."

"It's not nothin." she said growing agitated.

"It's nothin."

"It's not nothin now tell me what's wrong?" she said angrily.

"You're cute when you're mad." he said pecking her cheek.

"Oh really?" she said with a slight devious smile.

"Really. he said smiling back.

"Inuyasha," she said closing her eyes a little looking toward the ground.

"Yes?" he said innocently, he knew what was coming but he didn't care.

"SIT!"

When nothing happened neither one knew what was going on.

"Wha…I should be in a face plant on the ground right now."

"Yea I know. What happened?"

"I don't know but let's go to Kaede right away."

"I agree."

Picking her up in his arms once again he headed toward the village.

A.N

Ryu:

Hi. Well, Mouko finally found one of the disks with the fic's she typed up. Getting together for the first time in quite awhile she told me to finish posting this and get it over with. Heh, by her tone I could tell that she expects reviews for the hard work. So please don't disappoint. She's liable to skin me while I'm sleeping!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Will Overcome**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By: Ryu Katanna**_

_**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**_

_****Kindly typed up for me by my soul twin, Mouko Katanna****_

_**Disclaimer All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**Shippo's Reaction, and the Answer to a Question**_

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut it was already past sundown and everyone was waiting for them.

"Where have you two been!" Sango asked, suppressing the urge to yell as she looked at Kagome. "And you said you'd be back before sundown! Dinner's already getting cold."

"Sorry, there were a few unexpected events." was all Kagome could say before Inuyasha set her down.

"Kaede, Kagome hurt her ankle, but it's only sprained. Could you do me a favor and keep her off it so it heals properly." asked Inuyasha standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Of course Inuyasha, but where are ye going that ye can't do it yourself?" Kaede asked curiously as she started looking at Kagome's ankle.

"I want to get something, but I'll be back in a few." he replied as he started walking away.

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked, shifting her body to look at him.

"I will be back, don't worry." is all he said and was gone into the forest.

"Kagome what happened to you? Your all scratched up and…and…you've been marked!" shrieked Shippo.

"Shippo, calm down." Miroku said sternly.

"Kagome, what happened to your ankle?" Sango asked picking up Shippo and putting him on Miroku's shoulder.

"I tried going home through the well even though Inuyasha told me I couldn't." she said looking at the ground beside her. "I was just going to visit and then come back. I twisted my ankle on the landing. A minute later Inuyasha came and we were talking until Koga came."

"Koga?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shouted at once.

"Koga and Inuyasha started fighting until I stopped them."

"Did Koga mark you?" asked Shippo hoping it wasn't Koga that had marked Kagome because he hated the idea of his surrogate mother being mated with that jerk.

"No Shippo, Koga did not mark me." she said smiling at him for reassurance.

"Then who did?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know why he was the only one who didn't seem to know.

Everyone fell silent for a moment until Kagome tried to explain.

"Shippo…Shippo the one who marked me…and made me their mate was…" she started to bite her lower lip so hard it started to bleed, but didn't pay much attention to the metallic taste until she heard him.

"The one who marked her and made her his mate was me Shippo." said the voice.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" Kagome said happily.

"Of course, you think I'd leave my Kagome for long." he said smiling as he sat down beside her and brought her into his lap. Wrapping his arm around her waist possessively and bringing her back to rest against his chest. "So how's that answer for ya runt?"

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku just smiled. Shippo's eyes grew wide as planets with tears peaking at the corners.

"Get over here and sit with us." Kagome said quietly holding out her arms to him. He ran into her arms as she wrapped them tightly around him in a protective manner. "What's the matter, Shippo? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"The little runt probably realizes he'll be sleeping in a different room." Inuyasha wrapped his arm back around Kagome. Shippo let a wide grin spread across his face.

"It took you two so long to get it together. Even I knew you two were in love."

At this both Inuyasha and Kagome flushed crimson. Until Kagome set Shippo down and the air filled itself with silence.

"Was it really that obvious?" Inuyasha said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah! It was!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said all at once.

"Ye must admit it was rather noticeable." said Kaede.

"Ok, ok back off. So we're together now. That's all that matters." Inuyasha snapped at them, but then a grin spread on his face as he looked at Sango and Miroku. "And next it'll be you two."

"What!" shouted Miroku and Sango.

"It's true we all see it." said Kagome as everyone fell silent looking at Shippo who started to yawn. "Looks like it's getting around your bedtime Shippo."

"Aww…but Kagome, I don't wanna go to bed." he wined.

"Shippo, listen to Kagome." said Inuyasha sternly.

"Alright, I'll go. Goodnight everybody." giving Kagome a peck on the cheek he ran off to Sango's hut.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kagome started to talk.

"I guess you guys want to know what happened. Huh?"

"Ne child, Sango told us basically what happened." Kaede said gently.

"How did Sango know? Kagome! You told her! We were supposed to tell them together." he said shifting her in his lap so he made eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. It came up earlier and Sango was so concerned that I had to tell her. I didn't know she would explain it to Miroku and Kaede." she said placing a hand on his cheek with an apologetic smile.

"Ok, but we need to ask Kaede about the rosary before we go to bed." he said as she turned around.

"Ye wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, Kaede. We wish to speak to you about why the enchanted rosary will no longer subdue Inuyasha." Kagome asked as she started playing with the ends of Inuyasha's long silver hair. Inuyasha didn't mind his mate fiddling with his hair and rested his chin on her shoulder waiting for Kaede's answer. Miroku and Sango also looked at the old miko also wondering the same.

"Kagome is a miko like myself, but since Kagome has been mated to Inuyasha she can no longer be a shrine maiden because she is not a maiden. Thus all her miko powers are no longer, meaning the subdue spell will not work, she cannot travel through the well, she cannot use enchanted arrows in a battle, and lastly she can no longer detect the Sacred Shikon no Tama jewel shards."

Trying to take in all this information, Miroku and Sango could do nothing but look with concern at the couple across from the. Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha had already expected the answer, but he didn't mind that Kagome had lost her powers. He couldn't help but notice Kagome's body stiffening in his arms.

"Uh…um well I'm going to bed now." Kagome said trying to stand with her hurt ankle, but falling back into Inuyasha's lap cringing from the pain.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine Sango. Just tired that's all."

"Kagome why are you so tense?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's just been a long day, Inuyasha." she replied letting out a heavy sigh and resting her back against his chest once again.

"Perhaps we should all get some rest. I will see you all in the morning." said Miroku as he stood and headed towards his hut.

"I agree, come Sango we shall take our leave till morning." said Kaede heading for her hut as well.

"Goodnight Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango said hugging Kagome for the night, giving Inuyasha a glare that said 'You better not hurt her.' all over it. Inuyasha only responded by nodding his head.

"Check on Shippo for me will you, Sango?" Kagome asked not noticing Sango's glare at Inuyasha.

"Of course, Kagome." Sango said heading to her own hut with Kirara.

Once everything was quiet, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him nipping gently at her neck playfully. Smiling he turned her around to face him. Giving her a quick peck on her forehead he looked into her eyes finding evidence of tears forming he couldn't help but think he did something wrong.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked embracing her tightly, with no intension of letting go anytime soon.

"I'-I'm s-so s-sorry, Inuyasha." she started sobbing into his haori.

"Sshhh…It's ok Kagome, it's ok. C'mon I'm taking you to bed." he said lifting her up bridal style with her arms wrapped around his neck and tears still flowing down her cheeks.

As he entered the cozy little hut he set on the edge of the bed with her sitting in his arms, rocking her back and forth and holding her close in his loving embrace.

"What are you sorry about Kagome? You've done nothing wrong."

"I can't see the jewel shards anymore, Inuyasha. Now how are you supposed to find them to become full demon." she said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as Kagome looked at him with a bit of puzzlement in her eyes.

"You really think I care about the jewel anymore. I don't want to be full demon now that I have you. All I want is for us to be together and for you to be happy, Kagome."

"Do you really mean that?" she said looking up at him tucking her arms to her chest.

"I swear it, Kagome. I swear it." he replied holding her close as she cried herself to sleep. Laying her down on the bed, he took off his fire rat haori and threw it to the side. He then climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest, and inhaled her sweet scent of wildflowers in the morning dew. As he fell asleep, one thought went through his mind.

'I will hold true to my word, Kagome, for our love is strong and if I have learned anything there is one thing. Love will Always Overcome.'

OWARI

A.N

Ryu: Well, that's it. It's the END! Please review and tell us what you think. We would like to say this now before anyone asks. There will be NO SEQUEL! Thanks for all the reviews. We really appreciate them. This is Ryu, and I'm just saying from the both of us...Thanks for all the support. For any additional information on anything, take a look at our bio. Any questions, feel free to e-mail me. I really don't mind it.


End file.
